A Tour of the Necropolise
by Neathra
Summary: To escape people planning Prussia and Canada's wedding, Princess Necra has offered to take the reader on a tour of her kingdom. Meet several of the ancient nations and learn what they do all day. Well at some of the meetings the nations might simply start arguing among themselves. Warning OC's, Fem's, mentions of violence and some name calling.
1. Hello Everyone!

**A Tour of the Necroplise**

**Hello! I'm Necra Princess of the Necropolise! If your reading Neathra's story ****Through Death to You****, (or as Neathra labels it outside of fanfiction TCBHS (The Corpse Bride Hetalia Style)) I'll be introduced next chapter (Which is coming right along Neathra CLAIMS.) Anyway I've decided to take you on a tour of your Necropolis because**

**I have to get away from all the party planners working on Canada and Prussia's wedding **

**And**

**Neathra thought it would be fun for you to take a look around the Necropolise.**

**But Neathra also asked me to warn you that apparently there will be **

**Genderbending**

**Mentions of Violence**

**Oc's and **

**Name calling **

**Threats of bodily harm to Spain, Rome and Germany**

**Disclamer: Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Welcome to the Necropolis, the City of the Dead! I'm Princess Necaranita, but you can call me Necra. I should tell you that the Necropolise is for the souls of countries only. Humans will go to whatever afterlife they believe in. Naturally with all those former nations running around, someone needs to look after them. That's where my family and I come in. My Mom, Dad, and me. However I now have an adopted sister named Tsuki. She was a daughter of the Japanese Emperor, but she really hated being a princess there. According to her everything was really uptight and formal. Also she couldn't study necromace or control of the dead. So she keep trying to run away. I'm sure they would love to meet you, but they really are busy with other things at the moment.

Well as my writing tutor would say description, description, description! The Necropolise is styled after a medieval village, with cobblestone streets and small shops. However there are also modern conveniences like electric lighting on the streets as well as in the shops and homes. The light outdoors has a greying effect on everything and even though you feel like you are in a massive cave you can't see a roof no matter where you look up. All you see is black mist. There are these large stone arches scattered around that have names like Western European Gate or The Sydney Gate. These are portals to the living world built by one of my Great Grandmothers. (Don't ask me which. I can't remember. However I know her name is in the spell used to activate them.)

Finally we get to my house the Manor. It's a graceful building painted a lovely midnight blue. Although it is only about 3 stories tall, but it is still the largest building in the whole Necroplise. This means that it is actually a lot smaller then it appears but because of an interesting thing called perspective which causes your brain to make the Manor look bigger than it actually is. The inside is lovely. There are public rooms that the Necropolis citizens can rent for an hour or so or just go to, to hang out. These are rooms like the Conference Room, the Ball Room, or the pool. Then there are rooms that are semi-private, like the Throne Room. Citizens can enter these rooms, but they need an invitation.

For example is Rome wants to go to Earth to sing about what hell is like, then he needs to go to my Mum's secretary and find a time when Atlantis, my Mum and him can all meet to discuss granting him a short exemption to the rule that states 'Nations, that have crossed to the Necropolis permanently, may under no circumstances return to the land of the living.' If they agree, that he isn't going to cause a problem in the land of the living (e.g. Haunt someone) then they'll grant him an exemption. This means he can go up and sing his song, but then he has to come back.

The Palace also contains Private rooms, which mean that citizens need an invitation, but unlike semi-private rooms, citizens will get in serious trouble if they are found in a private room without a good reason. The private rooms are, located in the East wing, so you don't have to worry if you have business inside the palace since the East wing is clearly marked. Some examples of private rooms (Oh man I sound like I'm writing an essay!) are me and Tsuki's bedroom, my parents' room, and the war council's room.

So that concludes the tour. Hmmm, hey I got an idea why don't we go meet some of the nations. Then we can get some food. Let's see Maya Aztec and Inca are probably at the Rainforest Café. Germania and Rome are probably at the movies together. Greece and Egypt are probably in the park. And Atlantis is either at her home or in the Library. So where should we go first.

** The Rainforest Café **

** The Movies**

** The Park or **

** The Library/Atlantis's House**


	2. Aztec, Maya, and Inca

**Chapter 2: Maya Aztec and Inca**

**Hello everyone, I'm back to continue the tour of the Necropolis for you! By the way, what did you think of the last two chapters of ****Through Death to You****? Neathra may have glossed over it, but she was kind of upset that no one revived, and the only feedback so far on those 2 chapters was from her Mum. She told me not to tell you so... Shh. Anyway Neathra decided that the next few chapters should read like you're really walking around with me here so there is not going to be any quotes. To help you differentiate between speakers however we are going to use different combinations of Bold, Italics, and underline. The key will be before the story but after the AN and Disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**The Reader's lines will be written like this.**

_Necra's lines will be like this._

Maya's lines will be like this.

_**Aztec's lines will be like this**._

INCA'S LINES WILL BE LIKE THIS

_When Aztec and Inca talking at the same time the lines are like this. _

No one talking will look like this.

* * *

"_So you want to meet the Mayan, Incan, and Aztec Empires?"_

** "Ya I do."**

_ "Alright, then lets head to the Rainforest Café. Which I should tell you is actually enchanted so that the inside IS a rainforest – minus the animals. So all the tables have umbrellas because it rains at irregular intervals, the trees are real, as are all the other plants. They do have some animals, like the creatures in the miniature Amazon which is exactly like the real Amazon River, except it and all the animals are 1/20 the size. There is an alligator swamp. Or are they crocodiles? I can't remember. The food is really good to; the menu is split into different sections, so you can actually eat authentic cuisean from all different Rainforests, as well as time periods. In other words, you could eat modern food from the rainforest areas of Mexico, or you could eat the cuisine they ate there when Aztec was in charge. I think that's why those three hang out there a lot, the rainforest and the food remind them of home. Oh look they're over there!"_

**"Which ones are they? There are so many people." **

_"They're the three, wait only two over by the alligator lake. Those two are Aztec and Inca. They say that they aren't a couple. Personally I don't believe them, but anyway."_

You and Necra walk over to the couple next to the crocodile pit. They both have black hair and a skin tone that was originally a light caramel, but has darkened, because they both have a deep tan. But that's where the similarities end. The young woman is wearing an Incan warrior's uniform, and the man has on an Aztec priest's outfit, which seems to be made of human skin.

_"Hi Guys! I'm giving some of Neathra's readers a tour of the Necropolis!"_

_** "Ugg not her. She is always pestering me to help her pronounce the names of my Gods. Why does she need to know anyway?"**_

_ "She got an idea where the Aztec Gods have their own territory in the US. Somewhere in Utah, and they generally stay out of the way of the Other Pantheons. But then one of the Satyrs accidently brings an Aztec half-blood/priestess to camp half-blood, accidently starting a war between the Greeks and Aztecs."_

_**"Oh"**_

"_Well anyway, this here is _, _this is The Aztec Empire or Huitzilopochtli, but I call him Huit."_

Saying this Necra nods to the young man, who huffs indignantly.

_**"Princess Necra! I have asked you time and time again to not call me Huit! The name Huitzilopochtli is also the name of my Sun god. Show some respect please."**_

_"But I can pronounce Huit. Well anyway this is the Incan Empire or Copa. She doesn't have a nickname because her name is short and easy to pronounce. So where's Maya?"_

"OH HER? SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO THE THEATER. SHE CAN BE SO DRAMATIC. SO HOW ARE YOU LIKING THE NECROPOLIS? HAS NECRA GIVEN YOU A HEADACHE YET?"

** "Well see, I learned about the Aztec Empire in school. And well I was expecting him to be really violent."**

_**"Yes, but that's what happens when Spain is writing the history. He exaggerated about how a little group of his explores took on Inca and I and won. However did he ever mention how small pox and civil wars weakened us severely? NO!"**_

_"Inca, Aztec you do relies that people know all of that now?"_

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS, BUT SPAIN DIDN'T MENTION IT AT FIRST. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY TO FIGHT A GROUP OF EXPLORERS ARMED WITH BETTER WEAPONS, WHILE HE IS SICK WITH AN HORRIBLE INFECTION LIKE SMALLPOX, AND HIS PEOPLE ARE REVOLTING AND JOINING THE ENEMY! HE WOULD FALL TOO."

_** "Copa's right! He tecnalliy cheated. And Atlantis won't let as return to Earth!"**_

_"That's because she doesn't trust you just to go up and talk to him. She is rightfully worried that you two will take it too far and end up attacking him. She has enough problems without the effects of that!"_

"TRUE BUT IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THE DIRTY ROTTEN, PROMISE BREAKING, GOLD LUSTING, SELF-SERVING LITTLE-"

"Inca can you try not to be so rude in front of our guest?"

Together both Aztec and Inca look over at the women who came up behind Necra and you while Inca was calling Spain names. The new woman looked more like Aztec, then Inca and was wearing and elaborate outfit completed by an extravagant headdress decorated by feathers. Turning to you she continues,

"Hello, I'm the Mayan empire. I prefer Maya though. What's your name?"

** "I'm _."**

"Really? That's a nice name, and a lot more pronounceable then Aztec's or mine. By the way don't listen to Inca and Aztec about Spain. They are still really bitter about him defeating him." *whispered* "I actually believe that Necra's theory that those two are going out is true. Mexico looks a lot more like Inca then he should."

_"MAYA!"_

"What? Mexico does look like a mix of both of you. I'm just stating facts."

_**"You actually think I'm going out with Inca? That is your silliest idea yet!**_

**"**I AGREE WITH AZTEC. MAYA CAN YOU GET OFF OUR BACKS ABOUT THAT?"

"Well maybe if you two just admitted they liked each other."

_"Maya you are such a –"_

* * *

We apologies for this inconvenience.

However violence in this scene exceeded the maximum that the Fanfiction Association of the Internet's allows in a story scene.

. Therefore it had to be unfortunate censored.

* * *

"_Well I should have known that would dissolve into a fight. Aztec is actually very violent. Last week Atlantis had to save the person who runs the theater from him. Apparently he was upset when he was not considered for a part. And when he is around Inca and Maya who both also had a strong warrior culture among other things, things get dangerous. So who next? I hope the others won't be as temperamental._

**The Movies (Fem!Germania and Rome)**

**The Park (Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt) or**

**Atlantis's house/The Library (Atlantis) **


End file.
